


De-Aged Winchesters

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: On a witch hunt the boys get hit with a spell and your life becomes Hell.





	1. The Hunt

You were on a witch hunt with the Winchester brothers. You managed to gank the witch but not before she cast a spell on the boys. Thankfully it doesn't seem to have any effect, but that doesn't mean it won't have one later. You all manage to drag yourselves back to the hotel all a little beat up by the witch throwing you guys into walls. The boys managed to get a cheap room with two single beds and a pull out couch. You're on the pull out that turns into a twin. "I'm done guys I am so freakin tired right now, every part of my body hurts." "Well you did take the most beating Jean." "Yeah yeah. I'm taking a shower and going to bed." You hop in the shower and change into your pjs. A black tank top with one of your flannel shirts on too then into underwear and pj shorts. You crawl in bed "Good lord this feels good." "Night Jean" "Night boys" You fall asleep.


	2. The Spell Takes Effect

You feel your face being poked. You open your eyes and see two little faces staring at you. "What the?! How did you two get in here?" The taller one says "it me dean." You blink then look at the two little ones then around the room. Poop it is them. They literally look like a 3 year old Dean and two year old Sam. What the hell are you gonna do now? You have no maternal instincts like at all. You literally were asked to hold a lady's baby and you held it away from your body by the arm pits and had no clue what do with it. Let's just say no one else in the park ever asked you to hold their child again. You were 16 at the time. The littler one says "hungee." You just stare at him. Then dean asks "Pie?" Yep that's dean alright. You sigh "First things first we need clothes for you two." Sam's face screws up and he yells "ME HUNGEE!" You cover your ears. "Okay okay sam we'll get food first I guess I can find suitable clothes after, but you two can't go into a restaurant naked." You look around and find their adult clothes. You can work with this, the boys will hate you when they're back to normal but it's what you've got. You cut all the clothes and sew them into little boy size clothes. You put them on the de-aged boys. "There now we can go get food." You pack all the stuff and put it in the trunk. You pick up each boy on each hip and get them buckled in the backseat. You get in the driver's seat. Wow you feel short by how much you have to bring the seat up to reach the petals. "Okay boys what do you want for food?" "Pie" "Pankay" "Okay pancakes it is." You drive to the nearest diner. You take them both on your hips again. You get them in the booth on either side of you. "Awe aren't they cuties. What are their names?" "Little one's Sam other is Dean." "They yours?" "No they're my nephews. My brother is out on a hunt, i said I'd watch his boys." "How nice of you. Know what you want?" "The boys want pancakes one with chocolate milk and the other with apple juice. I'll have waffles with blackberry syrup and chocolate milk as well. Oh and you know any close toy and clothing stores?" "There's a Toys R Us in town and Lady Beth's is an everything kids store." "Thank you so much." She takes down our order and leaves. You sigh after hitting the stores in town you'll head to Bobby's he at least has paternal instincts. The food couldn't have come soon enough Sam's face was screwing up again like he was gonna scream again. The boys try to pick up their forks but can't crap you'll have to help them. You quickly cut up their pancakes in to bite size pieces and cover them in syrup. Thank Chuck that the waitress put their drinks in sippy cups. "Here you go sweeties." They now can eat with their fingers and you can eat your food. You inhale your food. You drink you milk. You watch the boys eat. They are so cute like this. They finish and dean say "I go pee now" Your eyes widen you don't know what to do. Do you bring them into the girls bathroom or what? The waitress had heard dean say that and sees your face. "I take it it's your first time with the boys alone?" You nod. "Take the bigger one into the girl's room I'll watch the other one." Then just as the waitress says that Sam says "I go pee" You sigh "Thanks for the offer but looks like I gotta take both." You pick them up and head into the toilets. You take down their pants and stand them on the toilet seat. They both manage to make it into the toilet mostly. When they're done you wipe them up and bring them to the sink. You wash their hands and then the syrup from their faces. You dry them and carry them out. You pay the lady and leave a generous tip. You pack them back into the backseat and head into town.


	3. Shopping For Toddles Is Expensive!

You stop at Lady Beth's first. You pick the boys up. You notice she is an older lady with white hair and wearing a flowery old lady dress. You smile "Hello are you Lady Beth?" "Just Beth is fine." "Thank God. I'm sitting for my brother and I'm a little out of my league. Can you help me?" "Sure what do you need?" "Everything for these two. They'll be staying at my house for a month while my brother is on an extended hunting trip." "I see. Well let's start with clothes." "Okay." "Here you can set them in the cart." She rolls a shopping cart over and I set Sam in the top seat and dean in the basket. Then we pick out a month's worth of clothes for the two that look a lot alike except I picked out a moose onesie for Sam and a Squirrel onesie for Dean to sleep in. Also I got a pie onesie for Dean and a book onesie for Sam. "Alright my dear I believe cribs are next." "Cribs? I thought they'd be in beds by this age?" "Not with how small these two are." "Alright but I'll only need one these two are co-dependent." She leads me to the cribs. We find a nice dark wood crib. "I'll take it. I need car seats and high chairs." She gets me two car seats for their sizes and two high chairs too. Eventually I've got everything I need for two toddlers, except toys. "Thank you so much Beth." "No problem come back anytime." No duh you want me to come back I just spent over $2000 here after I got everything and now I gotta spend more money on getting them toys so they don't drive me crazy. She helped you get everything into the trunk and set up the car seats in the back seat. You head straight to Toys R Us. You get the boys into one of them car cart things. You know the ones that got that yellow and red car attached to the front of it. You walk to boy toy section and are now lost. "Okay boys three toys each." They scramble out of the little car and start looking at toys. You just sigh and watch them. Dean comes back with a hot wheels box, a toy guitar, and a batman costume. You smile "Put them in the cart." He smiles and giggles and puts them in. Sam comes back with two year old legos, a two year old toy computer, and a superman costume. The costumes will fit both boys so they both can change who is batman and who is superman. You smile "Put them in the cart." They chose wisely. "Everybody in." They both climb in. You head to check out. "Hungee!" Sam says. Man I forgot child food. Crap. You check out and put them in the car. "Okay one more stop for food then off to Uncle Bobby's" They smile and clap. They both wanted into the costumes right away. Dean is Batman and Sam Superman. Dean is playing with his cars and Sam with his toy computer. Surprisingly it's a learning toy computer. You get them out and let Dean bring one car, and Sam two legos. You get them in the cart and shop as quick as you can for toddler food of course with help from the boys and the boy working the kids aisle. "Thank you so much." "No problem miss they're cute kids. They yours?" "No my brothers I'm just watching them for him while he's away." He nods. You check out and get the boys back into their car seats. You call Bobby "What do you want?" "Hey Bobby." "Jean you never call it's always the boys." "Yeah well they can't call right now. When we were fighting the witch she got the boys with a spell. I need your help. I have no clue what I'm doing." "Alright come on over." "I'll be bringing the boys, just don't be too shocked when we come in." "Why?" "The witch cast a de-ageing spell on them." "How young?" "Sam looks about 2 and Dean about 3." "Wow." "Yeah. And I have literally no maternal instincts. I had help buying all the crap toddlers need. I have spent more money today on all this crap then I think i've spent in two years total" "Just bring them here we'll figure it out." "Thanks Bobby." "Mmhm" "I'm at Empire Mall I'll be there soon." "See you then." You hang up and start driving towards Bobby's house.


	4. Staying At Bobby's

You pull up and Bobby walks out. "Figured I'd set you three up in the room next to mine." "Okay. Can you unload the trunk while I get the boys and their toys inside?" "Sure" "Thank you so much Bobby." You get the boys out and their toys. You set them up in the living room and say "Be good just play with your toys okay?" They nod. Dean gets out more cars and Sam pulls out the legos. You sigh. Thank Chuck you made it here with some of your sanity left. You go help bobby unload. "Dear lord how much junk you buy." "Everything toddlers need. I don't know how long they'll be stuck like this so I got enough stuff for a month." He nods. You just finished setting up the high chairs when you hear Bobby yelp. You quickly run into the living room. You notice that the boys are fine and Bobby is holding his foot. You laugh "You stepped on a lego didn't you?" He nods "Yep that smarts. I'm finished with the high chairs I think we should feed them and set them down for a nap then we can talk." He nods "Sounds good, I just finished putting the crib up too" you nod. "Sam, Dean time for food" They run in, still in those freaking costumes. Now you're thinking you shouldn't have bought them. You feed them cut up hot dogs and mac n' cheese. It's about what you can cook for kids. You're not exactly chef boyardee now are you. You wash their face and hands when they're done and carry them upstairs. You get them into the pie and book onesies and set them down for a nap. You lay them down in the crib and cover them with the superhero blanket. They fall asleep holding each other. You sigh and head back downstairs. You sit down and put your head down on the table. "Rough day so far?" You look up "I hated shopping before this mess and now I hate it even more. And you ever try to take two toddlers who both gotta go pee to the bathroom at the same time all by yourself. It's torture. Thank God they got pull ups on now." He just chuckles. "Hey don't laugh it was a traumatic experience I think I'm gonna need counselling after that." "You hunt monsters for a living and having to bring two toddlers to the bathroom at the same time is what you need counselling for?" "Monsters I can deal with, holding little boys up on the toilet seat so they can go pee I can't." He laughs "Just wait til one of em's gotta go poop." Your face screws up in horror. You look at Bobby "You wouldn't make me do that would you?" He just smirks. You look at him in horror again "You're mean." He laugh. "Okay we only got so long before those boys wake up. You remember what the spell sounded like?" "No clue something in a foreign language. I think it might have been Latin but I'm not the best at Latin besides exorcisms." He nods. He starts to flip through books until he stops on a page. He says "Come tell me if this looks like it" You walk over and read the latin. "I can't tell I'd have to hear it out loud." Bobby reads it out loud. "Yeah that's it. What spell is it?" "It's not good. You can't reverse it. It just has to run it's course." "Crap. For how long?" "Looks like it depends on how strong the witch is." "Well fuck. That Witch was pretty strong. She flung all three of us around at once." "So you think it'll be awhile before the boys change back?" You nod. "Balls." You sigh. "You mind if we stay here until it wears off?" "Stay as long as you want. You cook better than I do." You smile. "Thanks Bobby." It's been two weeks and you've moved into Bobby's room because you can't deal with the boys being in the same room as you.


	5. The End. Or is it?

"Bobby I can't take this anymore I willing to do just about anything but sell my soul to get this damn spell off!" "Someone say sell their soul?" You turn and see Crowley. You run and hug him "Thank God" He just looks at you stunned and looks at Bobby. "I miss something?" Bobby just looks at him. You pull back "A witch cast a spell on the boys turning them 2 and 3 and I'm going insane. I can't take it anymore. Your mother's a witch can you please see if she can fix it?" "And why would I do that?" Just as he asks that you hear little feet on the stairs. "Oh no." He just looks at you almost crying as in run two little boys. One in a squirrel onesie and one in a moose onesie. He smiles at the choice in clothes. Then the boys see him and rush and cling to his legs. Now he's looking scared. They are drooling on his pant legs. "Get them off me." You just look at him. "It's your problem now Crowley. How about we make a deal? I'll take them off your legs if you ask Rowena if she can fix this. Deal? And you can't take my soul" "Deal just get them off me!" You walk up and kiss Crowley. "Deal." You pull the boys off him and set them in front of plates of cut up pancakes. They dig in. "They've ruined my suit." "Yeah well they've ruined what little sanity I had. I think you can deal with them ruining your suit." He scowls and pops away. You sigh and go lean your head on Bobby's chest. "I just want this to be over with." "I know princess, me too." He hugs you. You sigh. "I really hope Rowena can fix this I'm really going to go crazy if this goes on much longer." You wash the boys faces and hands and set them up in the living room to play. Crowley pops back with Rowena in tow. "I need to see the spell to work my magic." You hand her the open book "That one." "Oh. Sorry dearie that's non reversible, but I can help it along." "How? What do you need?" "Well looks like I need something belonging to the adult Winchesters, and..." "And what? What do you need?" "Rib of one they consider family." You blink "That's all. Hell take mine, I've got an extra rib on my right side. Take that annoying thing." They just look at you like you've gone crazy, and to tell you the truth you think you have. "You do understand we have to crush it to powder inside your body then pull it out. It'll be extremely painful." "It'll be nothing to what we've gone through with the boys as terrible two and three year olds believe me." She nods. You walk to Baby and pull out the clothes you first made toddler clothes out of. "Here they change into toddlers in these I made toddler clothes out of them" Rowena nods. She places pieces of them into a big sacrificial bowl. "Time for the rib. Fergus do the honors." Crowley rolls his eyes at Rowena calling him Fergus but steps up to me. "Are you sure about this? It's gonna hurt like Hell." "Crowley if YOU don't do it I'll do it myself." He looks surprised but sticks his hand inside you and crushes your rib and pulls out his hand full of crushed rib powder. He tosses it into the bowl. Rowena says some spell and the bowl's contents catch on fire and burn purple. When the flames go out you hear "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DIAPER?!" You're so happy that you hug Rowena and give Crowley and Bobby a kiss on the mouth. You run out of the kitchen towards where the yell came from. Crowley looks at Bobby and asks "Has she lost her marbles?" "I think she lost them the first week of the boys being toddlers. That girl has no maternal instincts whatsoever." Crowley hmms and pops away with Rowena. Bobby walks into the living room to find Jean and the boys back to normal in giant moose and squirrel onesies with Jean hugging them crying and laughing hysterically. The boys look over Jean's head at Bobby and say "Help us" He just chuckles. "Sorry boys after what you put us through you deserve every second of this." Finally you pull away "Thank you Rowena!" They look at you "What did you just say?" "Rowena fixed this mess. Remind me to send her a fruit basket." "Rowena the evil bitch of a witch? That Rowena?" You nod. "And you want to send her a fruit basket?" "Hells yeah I do. You two are the most evil toddlers ever. Sam left legos everywhere for us to step on and you left hot wheels. I literally stepped on a lego then slipped on a hot wheel and fell down the stairs." They laugh. "Hey it's not funny I broke my arm." "You broke your arm? But you're not wearing a cast?" "Yeah it healed and you were still toddlers." They just blink. "How long were we toddlers for?" "Almost a full year." "A YEAR?!" "Almost. I couldn't take anymore so I summoned Crowley. You two attached yourselves to his legs and slobbered all over his pant legs. I made a deal of prying you two off him for his mother fixing this. He took it. He's pretty scared of little you guys now." "Why?" "You were trying to eat him when you were slobbering on his pants." They laugh. Bobby chuckles with them on that one. Bobby says "Jean has absolutely no maternal instinct don't ever ask her to hold a baby." You smile "Hells yeah. Never. Oh and you're both paying for my therapy after this." "You're a hunter you hunt monsters and now you're saying you need therapy?" "This was worse than monsters ever could be. Trust me if I don't get therapy I think I'll snap and kill you two if I ever see a lego or hot wheel again." They gulp. "So when you wanna start therapy?" "Next week. For now I'm going to go sleep for like a week straight." Bobby watches Jean start to head upstairs "Me too. See you in a week. I don't care what you do just don't be here for a week and clean up all the kid toys and take them with you or else she might just actually kill you Idjits." They nod and quickly start gathering all the kids toys up. They spot the Batman and Superman costumes and smile. They still love those costumes. They take everything and stuff it in the trunk and backseat. They head into town to dump all this stuff at a donation place, except the moose and squirrel onesies and the costumes, those they're keeping. Jean crawls into Bobby's bed and Bobby follows. "Remind me to never ever have kids. Ever." "Don't ever have kids." You smile and yawn. "Night Bobby." "Night Princess." You both fall asleep and literally sleep for 24 hours straight. You both get woken up by a little boy crying. You both jolt awake. You both walk downstairs and see what looks to be a three year old Crowley in the living room. Your eyes widen. "Balls" You half-cry half whine "Not again." You were gonna kill Rowena because you just knew this was her doing.


End file.
